


Stages of Grieving

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis Week, Grief, Grieving, M/M, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: After the fall of Insomnia, the boys stay an extra day at Galdin, and Ignis slips out to comfort Gladio.





	Stages of Grieving

They had unanimously decided to stay an extra night at Galdin Quay, after seeing the smoldering remnants of their home. The car remained silent as Ignis drove them back, his fingers clutching the wheel tightly. He led the party to purchase a room, the young men's faces all grim enough that the concierge took a second night stay discount off of the room that they had only left that morning. 

Noct sat on the bed, staring off. Prompto ushered him to lie back, and under the covers, the young prince not even bothering to change. 

Ignis and Gladio watched his face go from glazed, to scrunching, until he let his tears fall and burst into sobs. Prompto held him until he fell asleep, his own tears sliding soundlessly over his cheeks. Ignis cast side glances to Gladio, who was bent over, his elbows on his wide spread thighs. Once Noct was asleep, the Shield stood, and left the room. 

Ignis made no move to stop him, he knew better. The King was dead, which meant the Shield was too. Gladio's father. He knew Gladio was battling his grief internally, and stopping him to talk with their prince asleep was an imprudent plan. He waited a few minutes, watching over Noct and his friend, before following Gladio out.

Not on the docks. Not on the beach. Ignis was hesitant to leave Noct and Prompto alone to go search farther, but the need to find Gladio overrode it. He found him, lying on the ground of a nearby haven. Surrounded by glowing runes, the faint light illuminating his face, as he stared up at the night sky. 

Ignis said nothing as he sat beside him. Of all the words that came to mind, none were appropriate. None were what Gladio needed, what he deserved. 

Gladio sat up, moving to sit beside Ignis and dangle his legs over the side of the hill. Ignis could see through the faint light, the remnants of streaky tears down Gladio's cheeks. 

They remained in silence, Ignis still internally battling how best to comfort Gladio. He reached over, and took Gladio's hand. He laced their fingers together, and stroked over his thumb. He knew there were only three people in all of Eos who could get Gladio to open up. One was on her way to safety. One was by his side. And one. One was gone. 

He heard Gladio choke on a sob, and felt his fingers squeeze his hand. 

"H-he knew." 

"Hm?" Ignis turned his head to face Gladio. 

"Dad. He knew. He...Before we left. I didn't think anything of it then, thought he was just...being Dad. He said, 'Gladiolus, I'm proud of you. You'll make a wonderful Shield. Noct will need you by his side." Gladio scoffed as he recounted the words. He sniffled sharply, and looked out over the view. "Thought he just meant cause we were going on this trip. And I, like an asshole, played it off. Said 'C'mon Dad, we'll be gone like. A month at best. I'll see you soon, stop acting like you're-" Gladio choked again, the words coming out in a whisper. "-like you're dying." 

Ignis shuffled closer, their thighs touching as he continued to stroke Gladio's hand. 

"King Regis gave me a similar speech, of our responsibilities...Of...our duty." His voice faltered as he thought of the King. Of his Shield. Two of the closest men he had to father figures. Two men he respected, and he now realized, loved as family. It broke his heart to think that they knew.

Gladio turned to Ignis, and swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

"Iggy. What're we gonna do?"

"What we've always done, Gladio. We guide, and protect him. In the morning, we'll set off, and find Iris, and The Immortal." Gladio turned away to stare over the quay again. "We see this through."

Ignis pulled his hand free, and wrapped his arm around Gladio's shoulders to pull him into a hug. He stroked over the back of Gladio's head, before pulling away to look at him. 

"We remain together, Gladiolus."


End file.
